


Snowdin’s New Top Dog

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pet Play, Public Sex, Punishment, Stocks, Stripping, Torture, Underfell, Violence, Voyeurism, rape as punishment, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Red takes the fall for Edge and is publicly punished for treason against the king. But the punishment becomes a lot more brutal than either of them could have imagined.





	Snowdin’s New Top Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day…*checks notes* ah, 24 of kinktober! Coming to you in...December, lol. Hey I said I’d get these all done eventually and here is the next! Exhibitionism and fisting! The only kink I left out was sixty-nine. Enjoy this gratuitous non-con spectacular! The title is horrible I'm sorry, totally blanking on a good name for this.

Red strained against the rough wooden stocks, shuddering from more than just the freezing temperatures as Dogamy’s massive, twitching cock shot what felt like an endless stream of cum into his stretched, abused asshole. Cheers and shouts rang out. Red squeezed his eye sockets shut, unable to meet the crowd’s delight at his defilement. Everyone within ten miles of Snowdin must have been there.

The dog howled with satisfaction, rolling his hips a few more times for good measure as he finished his claim. Finally he pulled out with a disgusting, wet pop, sportingly slapping the skeleton’s exposed, crimson ass as he stepped down from the raised platform the stocks were secured to.

It was not the first time Red had been placed in the town stocks. Though usually the reason was something fairly benign, like public drunkenness, or accruing too large of a tab at Grillby’s, or falling asleep at his post. He had _never_ been violated by all of the royal guards stationed at Snowdin, publicly or otherwise.

All but one of the guards, anyway. Red’s brother—his dear, brave brother—stood in the front row of the crowd below the platform, stoically watching the spectacle with nothing but crossed arms to show his agitation.

Edge was handling it so well. His punishment for conspiring against the king was playing out right before him, and he did not display a single twitch of guilt or remorse. Red was so proud, so happy to have Edge as his brother in this moment. If his brother could remain this strong while he was fucked by those sick, twisted mutts, then Red could be, too.

He had been grabbed and taken to the stocks at noon, not giving his captors much of a fuss, as both brothers had expected this. They knew there was a mole worming its way into their group of revolutionaries, but they also knew Edge was far too powerful and useful to the king be killed outright for insurrection. Asgore would prefer to attempt “rehabilitation” when it came to someone like Edge. So the brothers agreed to take a fall in order to find the rat, so they would know how to plan better in the future.

Red had been expecting something worse than past misdemeanors, but never in his most terrifying dreams would he have expected Asgore would sanction _this_ as the punishment. Once Red had been locked firmly in the stocks, Doggo came up behind him, then without any preamble tore Red’s pants off. He cast off the shreds of cloth to the crowd, who roared with cheers and applause as though he were a pop star who just tossed his shirt into his sea of fans.

Being exposed in public wasn’t quite as uncomfortable to Red as the freezing cold nipping at the sensitive spaces between his bones. That was, until Doggo began tenderly stroking his pelvic girdle, looping his furry, clawed paws between the holes in his ischium.

“hnnnnn…” Red keened, baffled at the sudden wave of unwanted pleasure, until his SOUL began to pulse and magic pooled around lower half. He fought it, indignant and revolted that _Doggo,_  of all people, was getting this reaction from him.

“Hmm, what’s this? Am I turnin’ ya on, little pup? I bet you’ll _really_ like this…”

The mutt ran his long, slimy tongue down Red’s sacram and coccyx as his hand played with his pubic symphysis, and Red was gone. With an embarrassingly loud moan, a bright red pussy and ass both manifested at once, complete with a torso and stomach.

“Finally…” There was then a pause. Red faintly heard the teeth of a zipper, then flinched when rough paws grabbed each side of his hips.

“n-no…” he whimpered, but stopped before he said more. He _couldn’t_ cry out. He couldn’t make this any harder for Boss than it already was. He clamped his mouth shut as the dog’s thick, erect cock pressed at his folds, straining and slipping off as the dry walls wouldn’t grant the eager mutt entry. Doggo grumbled with annoyance. He pulled away, then ran his tongue along Red’s slit, causing the skeleton’s bones to rattle with a shudder. He dove deep for several loud, slobbery laps until the pussy was dripping with saliva. Red ground his teeth, suppressing the gasps and moans that burned to escape him.

Doggo had prepared his way, he finally penetrated Red, driving mercilessly forward until he hilted. The fragile skeleton grunted and winced. It was so huge, and he was so tight, he swore he might dust if he moved.

“F-fuck _yes..._ you gotta fine little hole on you, bitch…” He pulled out slightly to adjust his footing then slammed back in, winning another groan from Red. “Mmm...yeah...I see why that skinny fuck keeps you around…” Doggo lost what little restraint he had, taking off at a blistering pace, brutally slamming Red against the stocks with each callous thrust.

The skeleton squeezed his eyes shut, trying to cope and adjust to the girth of the beast on top of him. Cheering and laughing from the crowd drew a scarlet blush to his face. Vaguely familiar voices made crude remarks and requests as he tried in vain to shut them out.

“Yeah, fuck ‘im up!”

“Make him scream!”

“Make him suck ya dick!”

“Hey Saaaaansy! D’ya like gettin’ fucked by a dog, ya little bitch?!”

Doggo howled and frothed at the encouragement, leaning fully over Red’s back to take him as deep as he could. Red moaned, reluctantly tilting his pelvis higher to get a better angle as he finally adjusted to the girth. Despite how utterly disgraced he was, an urgent need was building up fast deep inside him. Stars curse this mutt...only his boss was allowed to make him come! But maybe coming would give him _some_ semblance of control, if he couldn’t do anything to stop it…

Just then, the shouts from the crowd began to synchronize into one, rhythmic chant.

“FUCK HIS ASS!”

“FUCK HIS ASS!”

“FUCK HIS ASS!”

The dog slowed his thrusting cackled in delight. “Hehehahaha! Oh _hell_ yes! Don’t move, cocksleeve…”

He pulled out of Red with an audible squelch, that left the skeleton painfully empty, then pressed his hot, dripping dick against his clenched asshole.

 _“no!_ no please, not there!” Red cried out before he could think, and was immediately assailed by cruel laughter and jeers.

“Take him! Break his bony little ass!”

“Scream louder, bitch!”

“Whassamatta, you can fuck the king but can’t take it up the ass?!”

“Aaaaawwww, little Sansy never had his ass cherry popped?!”

With a careful patience Red wouldn’t have guessed a mutt in heat would have been capable of, Doggo’s swollen cock slowly eased through his sphincter. Red locked eyes with his brother, mouth moving in a silent plea. Edge’s arms were still stolidly crossed, but his eye lights had begun to glow with a vengeful fire unlike anything Red had ever seen before. He gave an almost imperceptible nod, a gesture only the small skeleton on the stand would have been able to see. Red swallowed and nodded back. If his brother felt he could handle this, then he could. If not for his own sake, then for Papyrus.

“Oooh so _tight_ …” the dog whined as he hilted. “Guess your bro ain’t properly broken you in back ‘ere!” Red only whimpered in response. He was so _full_ , he was sure his magical flesh was going to split at any second. Some ridiculous part of him hated to admit someone was better hung than his brother, but he could easily tell the dog _was_ significantly bigger than Edge. His cock must have had over two inches of girth nearly all the way through, and he must have had at least nine inches to Edge’s eight. Red knew was only because he was a large flesh-based monster whose member couldn’t accommodate his partner. Dogs in particular were known for rutting against everything that moved, so he also knew the mutt would have a huge load to release if and when he finally came.

Red sucked in air through his teeth as Doggo pulled nearly all the way out, then grunted hard as he slammed back in with the force of a punch. Once again the canine lost control and fucked Red even more violently than before. The slap of flesh against flesh and the creaking and clattering of wood striking bone echoed off the nearby buildings and trees, not quite drowned out by the renewed cheering and clapping from the crowd.

Red had done anal with his brother many times before before. Edge was even quite rough at times, but he still enjoyed being fucked in the ass by his boss, not in part because he usually did something with Red’s pussy or cock at the same time. Regardless, being claimed in such a way felt...fulfilling. Red enjoyed being on bottom, took joy and pride in being able to bring his brother satisfaction simply by reacting and following orders, an object of pleasure to cater to his boss’s whims and desires. Even if those desires brought a bit of pain or degradation, his brother always rewarded Red generously in the end.

With this public punishment, there was no reward. There was no care for Red or soothe the pain he was in. No chance for him to adjust as the dog’s monstrous dick relentlessly pounded him, no stopping even if Red had the breath to beg. He could only endure and wait for it to be over, and hope his brother still loved him enough after seeing him this way to treat his wounds.

Doggo’s cock began to swell and twitch, unable to hold himself back any longer. The dog reached over Red and grabbed his collar, which had stayed behind the stocks when his neck had been put into place. “Oooh, hey, look at this! What a nice, _aaah_ , collar you got there, pal!” He pulled back on it gleefully.

“nngk—!” Red choked, clenching his hands, struggling in earnest against the stocks for the first time.

“Mmmm...oh, yes! Get ready, little pup!” Doggo slammed him hard, saliva dripping onto Red’s spine as the dog panted and shivered,  nearing his climax.

Red’s mouth moved pleadingly, but no words came out. He couldn’t get any air, choked by his collar while the cock in his ass felt as though it was about to burst. The dog’s engorged sack heedlessly slapped his pussy, almost stimulating him toward something but it wasn’t nearly enough to allow him to crest.

Quick spurts of hot cum shot into Red’s asshole, squirting out the sides as the tight passage provided it no place else to go. Doggo threw his head up and howled, shoving his cock in as far as it would go and leaving it, shuddering through his climax as the crowd joyfully applauded. Red simply froze, silently suffering through the agony of having the dog’s repulsive cum fill him up to the brim, dripping from his ass and trickling onto his throbbing pussy in sticky strands.

At last the cock went still, and Doggo pulled out with a satisfied sigh. There was a pause, and Red jolted as he felt something grab his coattail. The dog wiped his dick off on his coat drawing chuckles and whistles from the onlookers. A zipper sounded. Doggo gave Red’s ass a loud smack for good measure, then dismounted the platform, enjoying yet another ovation from the adoring crowd.

After that, the three other male dogs in the Snowdin Guard had their turn at Red: Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and then Dogamy each fucking him in the exact same excruciating way. Lubing themselves up in his swollen, dripping pussy, then switching to his ass and coming there just before the skeleton could himself come. A large puddle of fluid formed on the wooden platform below, forcing Red to take a wider and wider stance throughout the ordeal so as not to slip.

Despite how painful and humiliating each round had been—with each of the guards finding some new, twisted way to cause him a little extra misery—not a single tear escaped Red’s eye sockets. He refused to cry and give the hungry crowd the total breakdown they craved. If his brother could remain stoic and unmoved, so could he. He grunted, gasped, muttered curses under his breath. But after that first plea with Doggo he begged no more, allowing himself to be defiled while granting minimal feedback. He imagined he was an object—a post, simply a bench they were leaned over and mindlessly humping, just like the stupid dogs they were.

Though now that Dogamy had had his turn, it should have been about over. He heard the whoops and hollers as someone else stepped behind him. Going by the whistles, he guessed it must have been Dogaressa. She would probably make some dumb speech about how this is what happens to traitors, yadda yadda yadda. Then everyone would leave and he could go home, and weep in his brother’s arms for as long as he needed.

Dogaressa waited for the crowd to go silent before beginning her piece. Rather than slapping or mocking Red as the others had begun, she ran one of her fuzzy, clawed fingers up his still-conjured slit, causing him to stagger and gasp. What, her _too_? Well, let her have her fun. At least she couldn’t fuck him.

She worked the prickly digit all the way into his folds, twisting and teasing the oversensitive walls. Red balled his fists and squirmed, wishing she would stop teasing and get on with it already. The fur and rough pad on the end of the paw’s finger was strange and abrasive, even though his pussy was drenched with multiple fluids.

“Feeling good yet, pup? You smell like a slutty brood bitch.” she taunted, drawing guffaws and whistles from the crowd. She slipped a second finger frictionlessly, causing Red to wince.

“Look at that, I think you _are_ enjoying this, slutty bitch. _My_ slutty bitch.” Another finger entered, and she began to meet some resistance, putting some force behind it as she slowly fucked him with her furry, clawed paws.

“ffff...nnnn...aaaaah…” Red hissed. This was almost worse than getting fucked by the other dogs. Everything about her paw was unpleasant, yet his pussy began to throb and seep with new juices. He was so aroused and desperate for release, even a rough finger fucking from a sadistic bitch wasn’t below his dignity.

“A little rough, huh pup?” she tittered. Dogaressa leaned forward, placing her mouth right next to Red’s head, shoving her fingers in even farther. “Tell you what, pup,” she whispered. “Unlike those other brutes, I don’t enjoy kicking a dog when he’s down. Tell me you’re my slutty bitch and you want me to make you come, and I’ll go easy on you. Even make you feel good before we finish~”

She twisted her hand and Red gasped, clenching his fists and wriggling his hips. Almost there, almost _there…_

And she pulled out. Red moaned miserably. “Oh no, I gave you an order!” Dogaressa slapped his ass with a resounding _smack._ “Say it! You’re my bitch!”

“Say it!”

“Say it!”

“Say it!”

The crowd stomped and clapped in time with their chant. Red closed his eye sockets and turned his face away from them as much as he could. Oh _why_ couldn’t this just end...even being dusted was preferable at this point. If he couldn’t come or escape, just kill him now.

“So you want to do this the hard way, huh? You must enjoy this shit, you sick little pup.”

A cold claw traced around the rim of his asshole. Red jolted instantly. “n-no!” he rasped.

Dogaressa clicked her tongue. “Tsk, tsk! Too late to ask for mercy. Now just be a good pup and relax…”

The short, clawed finger slipped in smoothly. His prior abuse has stretched Red open considerably.

“See? Just like that…”

Another finger slipped in, just as easily as the first. At the third it was getting tight, and Red let out a soft whine. All of her fingers but her thumb were inside, wedging him wide open with no other stimulation to distract him from the pain. The prickly fur and hard, blunt claws felt like he was being speared by an unsharpened knife. She patted his ass cheek with her other hand affectionately.

“You’re doing so well, pup! And now…”

The fingers went straight and plunged in deeper, the sharp thumb flattened against her palm harshly penetrating him.

“nnngh!” Red moaned, back going rigid. No, she couldn’t possibly…

Dogaressa proceeded very carefully, aware the resistance of her fur against his sensitive passage had the potential to cause damage if she went too fast. She didn’t stop until she was in up to her wrist.

“Such a good boy. And _now…_ ” The fingers wedged in Red’s ass began to curl backward. Claws dug, fur scratched, and pressure built as the hand pulled back into a fist.

“hhhhaaaagh!” Red couldn’t stop the scream. It _burned_. If her hand entering was like an unsharpened knife, turning into a fist felt like a splintered, wooden wedge prying him open from the inside.

 _“Good boy!”_ Dogaressa crooned patronizingly, patting his ass with her free hand. “Time for your treat, you good little bitch, you!”

Red was expecting what happened next, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear. She pulled her fist back until it completely popped out, then shoved it back in again before the skeleton could even feel relieved. All he could manage was a blunted cry, it knocked the wind out of him like a punch to the gut.

The crowd went wild.

 _“Fuck yeah!_ Fist him! Destroy that ass!”

“Come on, louder! Let’s hear ya squeal, bitch!”

“This is what you get, fuckin’ traitor!”

“Oh _my!_ Good thing he’s warmed up! Hope the little guy doesn’t du~ust!”

Another blow landed, a strangled gurgle escaped him. And then another. And another. And another.

Red saw stars. Was this an execution, after all? There was no way he could survive this, something was going to break. She was going too fast, too rough. Each stroke felt like he was being gored.

How did she have the strength? He was wrapped around her fist so impossibly tight, surely no one could continue to go at such a speed. And so _deep..._ every slam worked to go just a little further in. It was as though she was trying to work herself up his ribcage to grab his SOUL, to end his misery once and for all.

And honestly...he wasn’t sure if he was opposed to that.

Red tried to open his bleary eyes, tried to find his brother in the sea of swirling figures before him. If he could just see his face, see _some_ kind of love and tenderness, he might be able to bear this to the end.

But...he couldn’t find him. All of the figures before him blurred together no matter how much he focused. Was he...was he gone…? Did he leave? Could he not bear to see his brother so abjectly degraded...?

“ooooooouugh!” Red suddenly stiffened and he moaned, long and loud, shocked by a powerful bolt of sensation striking through his middle. What was...was that his _cunt_? What in the stars was wrong with him? Was he _that_ desperate for relief from the pain? He shuddered again, whining softly, tongue lolling out his mouth.

 _“Oh_ what’s this?!” Dogaressa cried, not slowing her pace one bit. “Is someone about to _come_? What a dirty, slutty bitch!”

“hhhnngh…” Red groaned, unable to form any words in response. Oh god, please let him come, just make it stop…

“Come on, you can do it! You can come!” she gleefully sang. “Who’s a good boy, who’s a good boy?!” She pumped her fist with every phrase, punching his insides Even faster.

“oh, oh...ugh...ahn!”

Red couldn’t stop the lustful sounds from escaping his mouth. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think, couldn’t even hear the frenzied crowd daring him to come. It felt like each thrust would be his last. But he rode the cruel bitch’s hand anyway, finding some rhythm with her relentless fist, holding his ass up as much as he could and allowing her to push him hard against the stocks.

“Come...on...who’s...a...good...boy...?” Dogaressa taunted, literally hammering each word into him.

Was this real? Did he really need to say it in order to…? But maybe it would at least make her stop…

“i...i…” Red raggedly panted, noisily slurping up the drool he felt hanging from his mouth.

“Yes...aah...who’s...a...good...BOY?!” The last word was punctuated with a strike so hard, Red saw his single HP waver.

His eyes flashed open, left socket blazing red in panic. “I AM!” he shrieked. “I’M A GOOD BOY! I AM! _I AM!_ ”

And then he came. Utter humiliation and profound relief flooded Red’s bones, filling his SOUL with an extremely conflicted burst of pleasure. His ass and pussy clenched at once, halting Dogaressa’s assault for the moment as juices spurted from his cunt, splattering the dog monster’s front and dribbling onto the already soiled platform.

As the unfulfilling orgasm released him, Red collapsed, going slack as he hung lifeless in the stocks. He didn’t even feel Dogaressa remove her fist from him, nor did he feel the ass and pussy dissolve from his bones, fully revealing the countless, still-dripping cum stains from his previous assailants coating his ribs, spine, pelvis, and legs.

In his last moments of consciousness, Red cracked his eye sockets open to search for his brother one last time. Maybe he was still there...maybe he hadn’t left...if he could just get his boss’s approval it would all be worth it...it would all...be…

Red passed out, bones left hanging in the stocks alone on the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this certainly became a...thing. Granted, my outline wasn’t all too short to begin with, but damn. I sort of meant to start in-media-res with Dogamy’s bit, then only briefly summarizing what came before (heh). But then I got into describing Doggo’s whole entrance and...it exploded. So sorry if the pace is weird, like 60% of this was unplanned from the outset, haha. And Red isn't dead btw, just to make that clear. Just passed out.
> 
> TECHNICALLY one might say this could be the same timeline as my other Underfell stories, including Better Your Ass than Mine. I don't consider them the same timeline, though. Still Underfell yes, but not the same timeline. Keep whatever headcanons you want, though, it certainly does work.
> 
> Fisting and exhibitionism aren’t really high up on my personal kink list, but stocks, rape as punishment, degradation, dirty talk, and begging certainly are XD As you all probably well know by now. The next thing you’ll see from me will be another chapter for the Rose story, then probably the last chapter in the Gaster/human forced pregnancy fic since I’ve gotten a couple of requests to finish that. As I said before, I’ve got no particular release schedule in mind, so I can’t promise how soon they’ll come out. But hey, this ain’t over til I say it’s over. So see you when I see you <3
> 
> Happy holidays and happy new year, as well! And as always feel free to stop by my NSFW tumblr and send a message or ask! I’m always happy to talk about dirty or non-dirty stuff of any kind with anyone <3 caitielewd.tumblr.com


End file.
